Declarando la Guerra
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Ese día era especial por una sola razón, pero que ocurre cuando un total extraño para ti solicita tu ayuda para conquistar a la persona de la que te has enamorado.¿Lo ignoras? ¿Le dices que no? o mejor aun ¿saboteas sus planes? BxK SxK


**Notas del autor: **Espero que el fic sea de su agrado y bueno es mi primer fic Blaine x Kurt asi que... disfrutenlo

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Necesito de tu ayuda_**

Era un día tranquilo, yo pasaba el tiempo contemplando a Kurt, esa era la única forma en la que podía desestresarme, había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en la forma y lugar correctos para declararle mis sentimientos y ahora que lo sabía tenia el valor suficiente, tan solo tendría que esperar al anochecer.

El se acerco a mí y me sonrío, al parecer sabe que lo estuve observando, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta demasiado.

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado, pero es solo por el hecho de no prestarle atención, por un momento me quede completamente perdido en sus ojos y se que el pudo notarlo

- No es nada – respondí con simpleza, pero mi único objetivo era mencionarle mis planes - ¿estas libre esta noche? – pregunte al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

- Por supuesto – el me observo confundido, adoraba tanto esa expresión en el.

- Quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar…. –dude en mencionar la ubicación, podría comenzar a sospechar, así que decidí que fuera una sorpresa – quisiera que fuéramos juntos – volví a sonreírle

- Me parece bien – menciono un poco nervioso

- Bien… pasare por ti a las 8:00 ¿te parece bien? – estaba muy entusiasmado, había seleccionado mi mejor ropa e incluso comprado una costosa colonia solo para esta ocasión

- Si, si, me parece bien –

Continuamos caminando, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba mi auto, lo cual se había vuelto rutina, después de clases llevaba a Kurt hasta su casa, me agradaba hacerlo, porque lo único que deseaba era estar cerca de el.

El trayecto se hizo mas corto esta vez o quizás yo estaba demasiado ocupado escuchándolo cantar mientras conducía, ambas podían ser las razones, al parecer el único que se volvía loco era yo.

Nos detuvimos frente a su casa, el salió del auto e hizo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida a lo que yo respondí de igual forma.

Después de ello solo observe como se alejaba e ingresaba a la casa, me quede por unos segundos pensando en como podría llegar a cambiar esto si yo cometía un error, pero no había forma de retractarse, todo estaba hecho.

Puse en marcha nuevamente el auto, aun decidido a llevar mi plan a cabo.

Llegue a casa temprano para no tener contradicciones con el tiempo y terminar con aquellos asuntos que tenía pendientes. Una vez hecho todo, me dispuse a esperar, pero el tiempo paso lentamente, comenzaba a desesperarme, había terminado mis deberes y no tenia otra cosa que hacer, mis padres estaban de viaje y era aburrido pasar tanto tiempo solo, en la televisión nada nuevo, música… he escuchado cada canción de mi reproductor aproximadamente 10 veces y no consigo matar el tiempo.

Por suerte alguien llama a la puerta, a lo cual yo acudo desesperado por la espera, al abrir la puerta me encuentro con alguien que… no conozco

- Hola – habla el chico que se encuentra frente a mi, es rubio, alto y de ojos verdes, creo haberle visto antes, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien

- Hola – respondo un poco confundido

- Soy Sam – el extiende su mano y me sonríe

- Blaine – yo respondo al gesto pero aun dudoso de la presencia de este chico

- ¿estas ocupado? – realmente me comenzaba a asustar ese tipo

- No… para nada – le respondí como si fuese una simple conversación de todos los días aunque aun dudaba de el

- ¿puedo pasar? – bien, cuando dijo eso algo vino a mi mente "¿no todos los días un chico llega y toca tu puerta cierto?" aunque mi único interés es Kurt

- Eh… claro – le deje que ingresara a mi casa, al instante el regreso su vista me tomo por los hombros y dijo

- Necesito tu ayuda – parecía desesperado y algo nervioso

- ¿mi ayuda? – el solo asintió

- ¿eres amigo de Kurt cierto? – pregunto aun conociendo la respuesta

- Si, así es – el solo hecho de mencionar a Kurt hacia que la conversación fuese interesante

- Y ambos están en el mismo colegio ¿cierto? – volvió a preguntar algo obvio

- Si… pero ¿a que se deben estas preguntas? – realmente me inquietaba su presencia sin mencionar que sus manos aun continuaban sobre mis hombros y debo admitir que era algo molesto

- Lo siento… - menciono avergonzado mientras retiraba sus manos de mis hombros y continuaba hablando – ya que serás mi cómplice supongo que debo decírtelo – tomo aire, parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo que realmente le incomodaba – creo que me he enamorado – bien, cuando menciono la palabra enamorado, la única persona central en esta conversación era Kurt, rogaba porque ese tipo de dijese su, pero… lo hizo – de Kurt – termino por decir la frase completa.

No sabia como sentirme en ese momento, confundido, aturdido, quizás asustado porque "Sam" es mas alto y atractivo que yo, e incluso me sentí furioso de que mi rival acudiera hasta mi casa para ayudarle a conquistar el chico del cual me enamore, realmente estaba a punto de gritar "Ha sido declarada la guerra entre tu y yo" pero me detuve ante ese infantil pensamiento, debía arreglar esta situación de otra forma, pero no sabia como, pensé en decirle "lo siento Kurt se ha interesado en alguien mas" aunque seguramente le preguntaría directamente, bien, decidí tomar la ultima opción que tenia: el sabotaje.

- ¡Vaya! – fingí estar impresionado, aunque realmente lo estaba – si realmente estas seguro de eso no creo ser nadie para impedirlo – obviamente estaba mintiendo, me sentía mal con ello, pero nada es justo en el amor

- ¿me ayudaras? – pregunto confundido

- Por supuesto – le sonreí solo para darle confianza

- Gracias… Blaine ¿cierto? – realmente el no parece el tipo correcto para Kurt, no puedo creer que olvidara mi nombre en tan solo algunos minutos

- Si… Blaine – volví a sonreírle pero mientras hacia eso el estiro su mano hacia mi, no era como una clase de juramento o algo parecido, pero el parecía estar convencido de ello, así que estreche mi mano con la suya, lo primero que debía hacer era ganarme su confianza y después vendría el sabotaje

**Fin del Primer Capítulo**

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado el fic y bueno... regresare pronto con el siguiente capítulo, mientras tanto me despido, les deseo un lindo dia y una bella tarde. Hasta la próxima...


End file.
